Across the Two Worlds
by Purr
Summary: A WK/SM story ^_^ He finally found his chance to extract his revenge. But why does he have to protect a member of the Takatori family? And what power does this person hold over his sister? Contents are weird, and contains supernatural beings ^_^
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi ^_^ Since there are quite a few WK/SM fics out there, I thought that I might as well follow the flow. But I have to admit, this one is going to be a little weird. And **I'm also adding some elements of Vampire Princess Miyu into the story. Miyu is not in the story, but I'm just borrowing her name**, but you can be sure that Larva will be in it, how can it leave out such a bishie ^_~ Oh, and before I forget, it's going to be a Usagi centred fic as always ^_^ This starts at the end of the 2nd Weiß episode. And Usagi is going to be younger than Oka, while Oka will be older than in the series.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue

"Takatori!" the enraged red haired assassin screamed out in helpless frustration as his archenemy; the person who destroyed his life, flied away safely into the night.

Behind him, a younger man stared in horror as he watched his companion blindly throw his katana after the distant helicopter. He had never seen the red head display so much emotion before. To the rest of Weiss, Aya was just a silent shell, taking whatever mission thrown to him without questioning. Ken secretly hoped that one day, his quiet team mate could open up a little. But this violent display of emotions froze him to the bone. The almost maddening look in those icy hyacinth depth kept the young assassin rooted to the ground, making it impossible to run away.

"Ken-kun, is every alright?" Omi's voice from the ear piece broke the strange spell that held him still.

"Hai, mission accomplished successfully," the brunet said cheerfully, even though he looked uneasily at Aya, who dropped to the ground silently, but it seemed that the red head was out of his madness.

Ken walked up carefully towards his team, but maybe it was wiser to leave Aya alone for a while. From his actions earlier, it was hard to tell how the violet eyed young man would react. Sighing, Ken turned away and made his way to the stairs leading down to the fighting arena. 

A dark shadow caught his attention, in the faint moonlight, it looked like the figure of a girl. The soccer loving assassin chuckled, Aya must have rubbed off on him, it must have been his imagination. After all, why would a girl come to a such a danger place? Shaking his head, Siberian walk walked away, his mind full of questions about Aya's strange behaviour.

~*~*~*~

"Ne Miyu, why are we here?" a small furry creature asked from it's place on a young girl's lap. (AN: See notes at the bottom) It resembled a rabbit, if it wasn't for the three spider like feet that stuck out from both sides of its body. "I thought that you weren't interested in humans."

"Why Shina, you're being awfully curious tonight," the girl answered in her soft monotonous voice, her blue eyes not moving from the red haired assassin below them. "I just wanted to see what my father do for his job, that's all." A secretive smile played along her lips, as a sudden gust of wind blew her blonde hair across her doll like face. She was dressed in a simple white kimono that ended at her knees held together by a red sash. Her feet were bare, except for the red ribbon that was tired around her left foot, but despite her thin clothes, the young girl didn't show any signs of cold. Rather, she observed with a slightly amused expression at the assassin, who after a long time just kneeling there, finally decided to leave. 

"Still, it's not like you to be interested in mortals' business Miyu," a gentle male voice said beside the girl. "I don't need to remind you to often, but it's unwise…"

"It's unwise to interfere with humans. I know Larva," the blonde girl finished and leaned against her companion affectionately.

Wordlessly, the man raised a pale hand, five blood red nails tapped against the smooth porcelain as he removed the mask covering his features. Two crimson eyes were revealed, along with a handsome, seemly ageless face framed by pale blue hair. "You should get back Miyu, before he notice you."

Nodding, the girl floated up, before her body melted into a ball of flame, shooting across the lonely night.

~*~*~*~

It was the usual day at Koneko no Sumu le, five bishounen tried to work with school girls clinging to their arms. Of course, the famous playboy didn't seem to mind, then again, when did Yohji ever choose work over flirting? Unfortunately, that left the rest of the three men bustling bout to fill in for him.

It wasn't that there were many sales, the girls only came to gawk either at them or the flowers, they were never serious in purchasing anything, a fact that irritated Aya to no end. His death glare was effective in keeping the drooling high school girls a foot away from him, but too bad it didn't stop them from staring at him, nor did it succeed in forcing them to buy the flowers.

Ken groaned when the bell rang again, signifying another customer. Not that he mind the business, but at this time of the day, it could only mean another group of girls.

And true to his prediction, it was indeed another girl.

"Omi-kun!" A girl with short purple hair pushed past all the other annoyed girls and latched onto Omi's arm.

"Oka-san," the honey color haired teen looked slightly relieved to see a real customer this time. "Can I help you?"

"Omi-kun! Aren't you even going to ask me how my day was?" the girl asked with a little pout. 

"But Oka-san, I just saw you three hours ago!" the poor boy looked confusedly at Oka.

"Omi! You'll never learn how to please a girl will you?" Yohji sighed helplessly, before turning to Oka putting on his most charming smile. "That's okay though, Oka-san. Don't you prefer a more experience man?"

The short haired girl didn't even look at the playboy's direction, as she completely ignored him. "Omi-kun, I want to buy some flowers." 

"Will it be the usual order Oka-san?" Ken asked, already reaching for the freesias.

"No, I need a lot of flower arrangements today. And do you have any rose bouquets? Red ones?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Is it for a secret crush?" Yohji winked, but was again ignored for the second time.

"Why do you need so many flowers?" Omi asked curiously, especially since the order wasn't Oka's favourites. 

"They aren't for me. My imouto-chan is coming home today, and my otoo-san want to make everything perfect. So that's why I'm buying roses. They are my imouto's favourite flowers, and otoo-san is going to fill the house with them," Oka sighed. 

"You have an imouto?" Omi stared wide eyed at the spoiled rich girl. "I thought that you are an only child."

"Is she as beautiful as you?" the playboy asked, still not giving up. After all, who could resist charms? But it seemed like his previous rejections didn't go through his thick skull, for even though Oka didn't ignore him, she didn't look at him, as she answered.

"Forget it Yohji. My otoo-san will personally gut you alive if a man ever touches his little baby girl. Plus, my imouto isn't even eighteen yet. And I believe that you have a little rule, you are not interested in girls under eighteen, am I correct?" 

That made the playboy hold his tongue for a while. Even though flirting is his specialty, he didn't like over protective fathers.

"She's my half sister. We look nothing alike." Oka continued to answer Omi's question. " We have the same father, but different mothers. I haven't seen Usagi in six years. She was sent to live in Juuban with some relatives. Since at that time, my father was just starting to be active in politics, and he was worried tat his enemies would try to hurt Usagi." 

"You're father is into politics?" Ken asked, no wonder Oka seemed so loaded.

"Are you kidding? I barely get to see him since he's always in meetings. I'm surprised that he still remembered that roses are Usagi's favourite flowers. But then again, she has always been his favourite."

"Why Oka-san," Yohji said slyly. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"Of course I'm not jealous!" the purple haired girl responded in anger. "She's my sister! And plus, Usagi is just the kind of person who is impossible to be angry with. She's just too sweet and cute for words!"

All the guys, except for Aya sweat dropped as a mental picture of Oka dressing and feeding a petite girl, just like one would do a doll, in their heads.

"Your order," everyone snapped out of their little day dream when Aya put Oka's flowers on the counter. The pile of flowers covered the little table completely, hiding the red haired young man behind the full bloomed red roses.

"Do you want some help to carry it back Oka-san?" Omi asked politely.

"Can you help me Omi-kun?" the girl looked up with big pleading eyes.

Before the honey haired teen could answer, the door bell rang again. All four workers tensed as the red haired woman smirked at them meaningfully.

"Sorry Oka-san, we have a lot of work to do. But I'm sure that Mome-san will help you." Omi apologized, as Aya chased the rest of the high school girls out of the flower shop.

"But…but I want Omi-kun to walk me home!" the girl whined. However, be fore she could say more, she was shoved outside by a very annoyed red head. A few minutes later, Mome-san came out of the garage with a little delivery car filled with all of Oka's flowers.

"Shall we go now Oka-san?" The smiling old lady asked sweetly.

Giving the ground one last stump, the purple haired girl had no other choice but to join Mome in the car.

~*~*~*~

Recently, there have been many crimes, which are all associated with the politician Reiji Takatori, who is running for the Prime Minister. If he wins the election, Japan will be forever plunged into darkness. White hunters of the Night, hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow!" the dark figure said, before the image on the T.V. faded. 

"Are you going to take this mission?" Manx asked the four assassins. As she predicted, one of them immediately accepted. 

At the sound of the name of his enemy, Aya wasn't going to pass this God sent opportunity. After all the hell that he had to live through, for her, for their parents, he had waited for this moment. Nothing could even begin to describe the amount of hatred he had for Reiji Takatori. 

"I'll take it," walking up to the grinning Manx, he snatched the mission folder from her hands.

"I accept too!" Omi, Ken said together.

"Since everyone is taking the mission, I might as well," Yohji sighed, stretching lazily on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but this mission is for one person only," the red haired woman replied as the rest of Weiß stared at her dumbly.

"But that's too dangerous! Aya-kun has to have at least one person to be his back up!" Omi cried out.

"I'm sorry, but that's not allowed in this mission." Manx said in a tone that was not to be disobeyed. 

"Why do I have to protect her?" Aya's monotonous voice asked from the dark corner where he stood, skimming over the mission info.

"That will be your cover Aya. Miyu Takatori, the second and youngest daughter of Reiji Takatori will be returning home this week. Miyu is Reiji's most prized possession, so he will no doubt hire bodyguards to protect her. Aya, you will be one of those bodyguards. After you have gained Reiji and Miyu's trust, you can carry out your mission."

The hyacinth eyed assassin nodded, staring down at the blurry picture of a blonde girl dressed in a blue school uniform. Her hair was down up in two buns at the sides of her head, with streamers of gold silk flowing down. Though the picture was unclear, he could make out large sapphire eyes, whose depth hid a wealth of secrets and wisdom that was at war with her cheerful appearance. 

Miyu Takatori…the favorite daughter of Reiji Takatori. He would make Takatori fell the pain of losing a loved one…starting from his daughter Miyu.

AN: *giggles nervously* confused yet? Anyways, I decided to use the name Miyu, it means "beautiful night", and I just think that it's very appropriate, even though it causes some confusion ^_^ But yeah, Usagi have two names ^.^;;


	2. Finally Home

AN: Okay, this will the be last chapter update until Easter. I hope that you'll enjoy. All I have to say is that I hope Aya-kun won't kill me for what I made him go through in this chapter ^^;;

Thanks to: **Magic Cat **(thanks for the review ^_^ You'll see in this chapter what Aya will do to disguise himself… just pray for me okay?), **Akiko-chan **(smart girl ^_^ Join in on the Weiß fetish!), **adb** (sorry, I know it's confusing ^^;;), **Bunni V **(arigato ^_^), **Selene T **(*blushes* it's not that good. I don't know where I got this idea… it just popped into my head), **PrincessLesse** (I know! Larva is the hottest!), **Tenshi_no_Nozomi **(O.o how can you not like Aya? Just kidding ^_^ Everyone has their own preferences ^_^), **Galexz**, **anonymous**, **JJ**, **Jade Nova** (hehe… I love Larva too, but most probably this will follow the VPM TV series), **Moon Princess**, **Lynn**, **MUMSI**, **Ivory-chan **(You know, I wanted to add AnC in there too, but then, that will be too many bishies. But write a WK/SM story! It'll be so good if you do!), **Aidenn-chan **(do you have a phone close at hand?), **Michi-chan **(it's not that dark and mysterious is it?), and **SweetKawaiiAngel** (I think that I've updated most of my stories no?)

Heads turned in the streets as a brand new limo passed, the sleek curves gleamed under the morning sun.

Inside the posh car, a young girl sat motionlessly, staring out the window. It felt so good to be able to see these familiar sights again. It has been almost ten years since she left.

It was hard to leave the Tsukinos, after all they did raise her like their own daughter. After her mother died and her father was too busy to care for her, the Tsukinos filled in the lonely void inside of her. It was hard for her to admit, but she was going to miss Shingo too. But at least she would see her real family again, her otoo-san and her nee-chan. Even though she was sent away, she always received gifts from her otoo-san, which cheered her up knowing that she wasn't forgotten, even with Reiji's busy schedule.

"Watch out!"

The chauffeur's loud cry and the sudden swing of the limo broke the blonde girl from her thoughts. Pushing the button to lower the glass separating her and the driver, she asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Miss Usagi, but I had to avoid the kid in the street."

Rolling down the windows, Usagi caught sight of a young man, a little older than her, bending over the road, picking up the flowers that he had dropped. 

"Wait for me," the young girl ordered the driver before she got out of the car and walked over to the boy, who was too busy picking up his flowers to notice her.

"Are you okay?" 

Omi looked up in surprise as a slender white hand reached to help him in picking up the freesias that he dropped. It was a young girl in a white sun dress, her golden hair was done up into two round balls on the side of her head, with the morning sun beating down, she looked like an angel. The young man quickly looked down when he noticed that he was blushing.

"No, I'm okay. It was my fault for not watching the traffic," Omi replied as the blonde girl handed the rest of his flowers to him.

"It's okay, I can understand since I'm a walking disaster too," Usagi giggled and pointed to the bouquet in the young man's arms. "And especially when you are holding so many freesias, it blocks your vision. Let me give you a rid," She offered, and by the tone of her voice, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Blushing again with all the attention he was getting, Omi quickly followed the blonde into the car. All around them, the passer-bys were all talking about how lucky the young man was to be able to ride in a limo with a rich and beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced my self yet. I'm Omi Tsukiyono." The honey haired young man introduced.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino. You know, our last names sound really alike," the bunny giggled as her young guest blushed again. He sure get embarrassed easily, but it seemed so weird, since he was so handsome, shouldn't he be used to girls flirting with him by now? Even though she was going home, she still had some reservations about revealing her true identity to others, call it habit. "Where are you going Omi-kun?"

"I was going to make a delivery, but the person wasn't home, so I'm going back to my work place."

"You work in a flower shop?"

"Yeah, it's called Koneko no Sumu le. It should be very close to here. Just make a right turn here."

~*~*~*~

Yohji looked up from sweeping the side walk when a black limo pulled up in front of the shop. The school girls who were in the store bothering Aya and Ken all poured out when they say the car. The playboy chuckled as the girls all pasted themselves against the tainted window of the limo and tried to look into the car. They were acting like they have never seen a limo before. But Yohji had to admit, he was pretty curious to see the person hiding in the car. It wasn't everyday that a person with a big name stop by their little flower shop. The playboy stopped his sweeping, and held up his hands together and prayed.

The crowd of girls backed away when the chauffeur got out and opened the door. To everyone's surprise, Omi came out carrying the bouquet of freesias that he was suppose to deliver. As soon as he set foot on the ground, the girls surrounded him, questioning him why he was in the limo, and who he was with. Yohji groaned as he saw that his prayers were unanswered, guess it wasn't his lucky day after all. It was probably just an old rich lady deciding to be nice to a young boy.

At all the commotion outside, it wasn't surprising that Ken came out to see the spectacle, and with him, he dragged Aya too, who looked very annoyed to be interrupted during work.

But it seemed like that God decided to heed Yohji's prayers after all. When Omi finally answered the girls' questions, he handed the bouquet in his hand to Ken and turned to offer his hand to the person sitting in the car calmly.

All they saw was an elegant slim hand that held Omi's hand trustingly, before a long smooth leg was revealed from the shadows. God must love Yohji this day… for he wasn't disappointed when a dainty blonde gracefully got out of the car, smiling brightly at everyone. 

All the school girls groaned. They were hoping to see some big movie star, but all they got was more competition for the guys' attention. Loosing all interest, the girls turned away from the petite blonde girl and went back into the flower shop.

But that can't be said about the guys. For after all, whenever Yohji was around, you could be sure that no girl would be left alone. And Usagi wasn't disappointed. No sooner had she Omi helped her out, she suddenly found her hand snatched away from Omi, and was kissed gently by an older man with light brown hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"To what do I owe this heavenly visit, oh beautiful angel?" Yohji whispered in awe and kissed his way up Usagi's bare arm.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi said in embarrassment as Usagi giggled.

"Is this one of your co-workers Omi-kun?" the bunny asked grinning.

"Yeah, this is…" before the young man could continue, the playboy himself bowed in front of the lady and introduced himself.

"Yohji Kudou at your service my lady."

"This is Ken-kun," A young man with chocolate colored hair waved.

"And this is Aya-kun."

The sapphire eyes slowly turned to the last young man. She carefully seized him up, a small mysterious smile playing at her lips. Cold hyacinth eyes glared back at her.

"Nice to meet you all," the blonde girl bowed. "I have to go now. Omi-kun, I'll see you later maybe?" She said and turned to go back into her limo.

"Usagi-san wait!" the young boy called out, and handed the bouquet of freesias to Usagi through the window. "Thank you for the ride. And I hope to see you again too."

The bunny smiled and waved to the four men as her limo pulled away.

"Man, you are one lucky bastard Aya," Yohji commented lightly as he passed his silent companion.

"Hn."

"Didn't you see the way she checked you out?" Yohji asked in surprise. "When a woman looks at you that way, it means that she's got her sights set on you."

The red head didn't say anything, and turned to go back to work. He did notice the look Usagi gave him. But it didn't have the same effect on him as Yohji said. Sure he saw that she was interested in him… he was intrigued by those sapphire eyes too, but for a different reason. Beneath the playfulness, her eyes were the same as his.

~*~*~*~

"Where are we going now Usagi-san?" the driver asked.

"We're going home," was the quiet answer, her nose buried in her freesias, taking in the sweet scent. So that was what he does as a day job, she smiled to himself. It was true that she was fascinated with the red head, ever since she saw him that night, when he wanted to kill her father. 

All too soon, the limo pulled into the a drive way lined with sakura trees. Looking up, she was greeted by the mansion that she quitted ten years ago. Nothing had changed since she was away, it brought a comforting smile to her lips. And in front of the mansion, waiting rather impatiently, was Reiji Takatori.

Opening the door and jumping out before the limo had fully stopped, the blonde girl ran into the waiting arms of the father she hadn't seen for almost ten years.

"I see that you're still a tomboy Miyu," Takatori Reiji chuckled affectionately as he held his youngest daughter and spun her around in his arms, just like he used to do when she was little.

"Otoo-san!" the blonde girl complained. "You are the only one who still calls me Miyu. Everyone else calls me Usagi now."

"Can't help it, you'll always be Miyu to me."

"Otoo-san," a tear slipped down from the large sapphire eyes. But before the water works could start, Oka pulled her away from Reiji and the two girls hugged.

"Usa-chan! You've grown so much! And so pretty too! You have to come shopping with me sometimes, there are so much clothes that I want you to try on for me! You'll be the perfect model!" the purple haired girl gushed, circling her younger half sister.

"Oka-chan!" the blonde groaned. "You still haven't out grown your game yet? How much longer do I have to be your doll?"

"Is this your second daughter Takatori-san?" A cultured male voice broke through the girl's laughter.

Usagi turned to see four men walking out of the mansion. She also took note of how serious her father's face became when the men stopped behind him.

"Miyu," Reiji said in a cold tone, that was in total contrast with the loving father he was just moments ago. "These four men are my bodyguards. But for now, Nagi and Schuldich are going to look after you, until I'll be able to find your own bodyguard."

The blonde girl gave the two people a critical look as they bowed before her. One of them, a boy with brown hair, he looked about her age, she seriously didn't think that he could protect her. But appearances could be deceiving, she should be the one to know that. 

"Nice to meet you Miyu-san, my name is Nagi," the boy said in a calm voice, devoid of emotion.

Usagi smiled, he was too serious for her, but he seemed like a nice person. Just with a little help from her, she was sure that she could turn this silent boy into as outgoing as any people their age. 

She frowned as she looked at her other temporary bodyguard. Nagi didn't trouble her enough, but this man… something about him just screamed danger. He was certainly handsome, but mysteriously so. Her eyes quickly flashed gold as something or someone probed at her mind. It wasn't as powerful as some of the enemies she had faced in the past. The blonde girl smiled, so that was his power.

"Stay out of my mind." A silent warning slammed into Schuldich's head. The shock of another's voice inside his own head made the orange headed German almost stumble. But he studied himself just in time. An amused little smirk played around the edge of his lips as he looked at Reiji's younger daughter with more interest. "Nice to meet you Miyu-chan."

"Let's go in now," Reiji said, not liking the silent exchange between his psychic bodyguard and his daughter. 

This was certainly getting interesting. Usagi thought as she followed her father into the mansion, all the while aware of Schuldich's stare on her. She was sure that she wouldn't be bored for a while…

~*~*~*~

"Aya-kun, come out now! We've been waiting forever!" Manx knocked on the red haired assassin's door. She was smiling, not her usual mysterious smile, but this time, it was an amusing smile that lit up her whole face. It would be a classic to see the cold man's face when he came out. She even brought a camera for this occasion.

"Manx, don't you mean Aya-chan?" Yohji said chuckling as he waited with the other two members of Weiß on the sofa. All of them were rather impatient for their comrade to come out of his room.

The hyacinth eyed young man was pushed into his bedroom by an enthusiastic Manx, with the command to change into whatever the woman brought with her in the bag. And it's been at least half an hour, and Aya was still locked in his room. It was all quiet except for an occasional curse whispered quietly. Since Manx was being the vixen that she was, she didn't reveal anything to the other members of Weiß, who had to wait for Aya to come out to see what Manx planned.

Of course they knew that it was for Aya's new mission, but…

The door finally opened, and the all the Weiß members froze as Aya walked out with his usual scowl on his face. But only this time, it was a hundred times scarier.

"I knew it would look so good on you!" Manx cried out and walked around Aya, adjusting the new clothes on the assassin's unmoving form.

"A…Aya…-kun?" Omi managed to choke out, even though he was blushing hard enough to match the colour of Manx's hair.

A long cat call sounded from Yohji and everyone could see the playboy clapping wildly.

Manx giggled again. "If Yohji is acting like this, then I'm a hundred percent positive that it's the perfect disguise Aya."

Aya scowled even more. He couldn't believe that he was forced into this. But revenge meant more to him than his own personal comfort. And if it meant that he had to wear a short white skirt with a complementary blazer, completed with pearls and high heels, then so be it.

"You look great Aya-chan!" Ken joined in the cheering, before the red head's glare made him silent again.

"Yeap! You're ready for your interview tomorrow!" Manx said proud of her handiwork. "But first, we have to go shopping. We need to get you some new weapons, not to mention lipstick and other feminine accessories that you'll need."

Tbc….

AN: Liked the surprise? *dodges Aya-kun's katana* HELP!!!! Aidenn-chan! Call 911!!!


End file.
